PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Washoe County Health District (WCHD) has been enrolled in the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (Program Standards) since 2004. WCHD has completed three self-assessments. At this time, the WCHD meets Standard 1 ? Regulatory Foundation and Standard 7- Industry and Community Relations. A verification audit on the above standards was completed on February 28, 2017. Since our last self-assessment, which was conducted in 2016, the WCHD continues to make progress on the criteria of the Program Standards. This has occurred primarily due to WCHD receiving monies from an FDA grant related to the Program Standards. We have been able to increase our momentum with respect to the implementation and development of capacity building and sustainability of the WCHD's Retail Food program in conformance with the Program Standards. This new funding opportunity will allow us to maintain this momentum. This grant will allow the Health District to maintain a regulator foundation that is based on current science, will ensure staff is adequately trained to conduct quality inspections, and will increase awareness of the necessary control measures needed to prevent foodborne illness. The Washoe County District Board of Health has incorporated meeting the Program Standards into one of the goals of the Heath District's strategic plan. This grant will help to accelerate full implementation of the Program Standards by providing added resources and support.